Patent Publication 1 discloses, as a thermoplastic elastomer composition for use in key pads, having excellent flexibility, heat resistance, adhesion, clicking feel, and recycle use, a thermoplastic elastomer composition for use in key pads, characterized in that the thermoplastic elastomer composition contains a block copolymer (A) comprising a (meth)acrylic polymer block (a) and a (meth)acrylic polymer block (b), wherein (a) and (b) are different from each other, as an essential component.
Patent Publication 2 discloses, as an objective of providing a thermoplastic elastomer (block copolymer) having excellent heat-resistant degradability, and having excellent heat resistance that shows excellent rubber elasticity even at high temperatures, a composition containing a thermoplastic resin and a block copolymer (A) comprising (a) a (meth)acrylic polymer block and (b) an acrylic polymer block, the composition being prepared by dynamically treating these components.
Patent Publication 3 discloses as an objective of providing a molded article made of a resin composition having excellent molding processability, recycle use, flexibility, elastic properties, heat resistance, oil resistance, weathering resistance, transparency, cohesiveness with substrates, and the like, a resin composition containing an acrylic block copolymer (A) comprising a methacrylic polymer block (a) and an acrylic polymer block (b), and at least one member selected from the group consisting of a thermoplastic resin (B), a thermoplastic elastomer (C), a rubber (D), and a thermosetting resin (E).
Patent Publication 4 discloses as an objective of providing a resin composition having excellent surface hardness, and in preferred embodiments having excellent rigidity, a resin composition comprising a blend of 1 to 200 parts by weight of an acrylic resin (B), and 0.1 to 100 parts by weight of a compatibilizing agent (C) having one or more functional groups selected from a glycidyl group, an acid anhydride group, and a carboxyl group, based on 100 parts by weight of a thermoplastic polyester resin (A).